Combustion
by Valouw
Summary: Post Livre I - "A force de vouloir se frotter à cet élément, on finit par s'y brûler, songea Asami fugacement." /./ Asami Sato un peu perdue en rentrant à Republic City.


BIM !

Un OS très décousu sur Asami Sato, après le livre I. J'aurais voulu aller plus en profondeur dans sa personnalité, ne faisant que l'effleurer finalement ici, parce que je trouve que cette petiote est assez complexe montrée comme elle a été montrée par Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko, mais je me suis laissée portée, et ça a donné un moment de vie qu'elle pourrait avoir après la fin du livre I. Pour le titre, il est dénué d'originalité, je n'étais pas très inspirée, il faut m'en excuser haha. Et puis, petite mention d'un Asami/Iroh, parce qu'au fond ils seraient choux, et la différence d'âge (si on reste réaliste, entre neuf et quinze ans pour ratisser large) n'est pas gênante de mon point de vue. (j'ai l'habitude faut dire en fait)

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passent, et d'avance un gros merci à ceux qui me donneront leur avis sur cet OS (pas terrible, je vous l'accorde) !

* * *

**Combustion**

* * *

En un geste précis et rapide qui trahissait l'habitude, Asami appliqua son fard à paupières lilas fétiche et observa le résultat dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Satisfaisant, approuva-t-elle mentalement. Quelques soient les circonstances, la jeune femme de dix-huit ans mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours fraîche et maquillée.

Quand elle était petite, elle avait pour habitude de s'amuser à se maquiller avec sa mère, pour faire comme elle, et lorsque cette dernière avait été assassinée, Asami avait continué seule. Ça lui permettait de se sentir plus en confiance, plus assurée, et plus que tout, elle gardait ainsi un lien avec sa défunte mère. Et puis, elle aimait se sentir féminine, désirée par son physique plutôt que par son nom de famille. Nom de famille qui n'évoquait plus que la honte, désormais. Le déshonneur, la trahison, et le rejet.

Une dizaine de jours plus tôt, elle venait de battre son père dans les robots qu'il avait inventé pour la cause des équalistes, et immédiatement après la fuite d'Amon, les médias s'étaient emparés de _toute_ l'histoire, sans rien n'oublier. Les témoignages, les photos, les vidéos, les faits, tout avait été publié. A peine avait-elle posé un pied dans Republic City en rentrant avec Mako, Bolin et Lin Bei Fong de la Tribu de l'Eau du Sud, qu'elle avait été agressée par les journalistes, un vrai cauchemar qui n'en finissait plus. Les industries Sato étaient pointées du doigt, leur famille accusée d'être une des principales responsables du massacre de la ville. Son père avait été jugé très rapidement, prison ferme, cinquante ans. Les industries peinaient à rester la tête hors de l'eau et elle en avait pris la tête, difficilement.

Le travail de toute une vie, de toute la vie de son _père_, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à l'abandon. Des centaines d'emplois ne pouvaient être supprimés en une simple signature, et Futures Industries avaient trop de responsabilités vis-à-vis de Republic City. Et les automobiles et la mécanique étaient devenus une passion chez elle, à force de traîner dans les jambes de son père dans son atelier, et sur les terrains d'essais.

-Miss Sato, l'interrompit son majordome, sa voix s'élevant derrière la porte de sa chambre. La voiture est apprêtée, Miss.

-Merci, Han. Je serais en bas dans quelques minutes, laissez les clés dans le vestibule, je conduirais.

-Bien Miss.

Les petits pas pressés de son majordome lui indiquèrent qu'il était parti, et lentement, Asami passa un dernier coup de brosse dans sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais. Elle avait décidé de rendre visite à Mako et Bolin qui s'étaient trouvés un appartement en seulement trois jours, financés par le Conseil pour tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté à Republic City, et la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de se changer les idées. Les deux maîtres frères étaient les personnes idéales pour ça, malgré son passé amoureux avec Mako. Passé qu'elle avait presque réussi à totalement oublier, et qu'elle n'avait plus lieu de ressasser maintenant que Korra et lui s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments.

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de sa porte en y pensant mais ce fut très bref, fugitif. Elle ne _lui_ en voulait plus, et quant à Korra, il aurait été trop bête de la tenir responsable de quoique ce soit, ou presque. Asami songea qu'elle l'avait vraiment aimé, ce maître du feu, lui, ses sourires, ses caresses, ses baisers. Il avait cherché à la protéger de la vérité sur son père si elle était aussi sombre que le plaidait Korra, il était resté près d'elle lorsqu'elle avait pleinement réalisé ce que son père lui avait avoué, qu'il était un des membres les plus actifs des équalistes, il avait été là, un pilier sécurisant pour elle qui venait de perdre tous ses repères. Mais tout ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui, et Asami en avait conclu que pour elle, non plus. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Korra crevaient les yeux depuis qu'il avait eu la menace de la perdre pour toujours.

Ironique combien on se rend compte combien et _à quel point _on tient à une personne lorsque cette personne est en grave danger.

Elle savait qu'il l'avait aimée aussi, mais d'une manière différente, et au fond, ça lui suffisait. Oh, bien entendu, elle avait eu du mal à encaisser le fait qu'il lui ait dissimulé le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune Avatar, elle avait souffert qu'il ait été obnubilé par Korra au point de complètement l'oublier et de la laisser sur le côté. Egoïstement, elle aurait tellement voulu avoir un peu de son attention, elle aurait voulu qu'il se préoccupe d'elle autant qu'il l'avait fait pour Korra.

Mais c'était du passé, et désormais elle devait juste avancer. Reprendre en main sa vie, son entreprise, et tout irait mieux par la suite.

Asami descendit les escaliers, et en adressant un sourire à son majordome, qui était toujours aussi fidèle à son poste, elle se dirigea un peu plus sereine, vers sa voiture en faisant claquer ses bottes sur le marbre de sa demeure. Trop grande demeure pour une seule personne. Mais Mako et Bolin avaient poliment refusé d'emménager chez elle, pour des raisons qu'elle comprenait totalement. Son histoire avec le maître du feu était terminée mais ça aurait été trop _bizarre_. Et sûrement dérangeant en fin de compte. Mais elle aurait tellement voulu ne pas être _seule_ dans cette maison qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Si elle continuait à se sentir aussi mal à l'aise, elle n'allait pas tarder à prendre quelque chose en ville et vendre ce trop grand manoir où elle se sentait plus perdue que rassurée. Ça serait mieux pour _elle_ et ça lui changerait également les idées. Mais il y avait encore trop à faire, trop à gérer, trop à contrôler, pour prendre le temps d'emménager dans un autre lieu.

La brune fit tourner la clé dans le contact, entendit avec plaisir le moteur ronronner et démarra sans perdre une seconde de plus. La vitesse avait toujours été grisante, lui donnant une sensation de puissance et surélevait son taux d'adrénaline. Asami ne s'était jamais aussi vivante qu'au volant d'un véhicule lancé à toute allure. Ça lui permettait d'oublier, de n'être concentrée que sur la route qui s'étendait devant elle, et de faire le vide en-dehors de ça. Elle ne devenait que sensations pures, et brusquement, tout ça s'arrêtait : elle avait rejoint la ville, et évidemment, vitesses réglementaires, priorités, feux, à respecter.

Tapotant négligemment son pied sur l'accélérateur en attendant que le feu rouge passe au vert pour qu'elle puisse repartir, Asami tourna la tête vers la droite où un mouvement de foule avait attiré son attention, et écarquilla ses grands yeux verts toujours voilés par l'ombre de la tristesse. Des badauds l'observaient, elle, méfiants, marmonnant des insultes qu'elle n'entendit pas totalement. L'insécurité la prit à la gorge quand elle sentit la terre trembler sous sa voiture. Des maîtres.

Ses lèvres rouge sang se pincèrent de mépris non dissimulé. Ils croyaient vraiment pouvoir l'accuser pour les actions criminelles de son paternel ? Quand une flamme apparut dans la foule, elle jugea que oui, ils allaient l'accuser, et cela mettrait encore le feu aux poudres dans Republic City, les équalistes étant encore présents malgré la trahison et les mensonges de leur leader, Amon, qui avait disparu depuis sa défaite. Et Asami Sato refusait d'être vue en martyr par les équalistes et servir indirectement leur cause. Mais ils ne se contentèrent que de petites démonstrations de leur maîtrise comme intimidations.

Pathétique, jugea la brune en redémarrant. Même si son rôle dans la Team Avatar avait été prouvé à maintes reprises, certains maîtres la voyaient comme une intrigante, ils ne la voyaient que dans le rôle de la _fille _d'Hiroshi Sato, celui qui avait contribué à la peur de voir leur maîtrise leur être enlevée pendant de longues et interminables semaines. Mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin que de simples menaces dénuées d'agressivité extrême, et Asami espérait fortement qu'avec le temps, leur rancoeur se calme.

Dans un crissement de freins, elle se gara devant l'immeuble où les frères orphelins occupaient maintenant un appartement, non loin du bâtiment de la Police, où trônait fièrement la statue du Chef Toph Bei Fong, le premier maître de la terre à avoir réussi à maîtriser le métal. Asami pouvait la distinguer pleinement, et ses souvenirs la rappelèrent à une scène qui s'était déroulée devant cette même statue deux semaines plus tôt, quand Mako, Bolin, Korra et elle-même étaient venus au secours du Conseiller Tenzin et des policiers.

Ce jour-là, elle leur avait montré qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir une maîtrise pour faire face à des ennemis. Et avec l'outil approprié, c'était encore plus facile de s'en débarrasser.

Machinalement, Asami monta les escaliers, certes un peu miteux, et frappa à la porte de Mako et Bolin. La gorge un peu serrée comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire face au maître du feu avec qui elle avait partagé des moments intimes et plein de sentiments. Mais, se rappela-t-elle, tout était derrière eux. Ils en avaient parlé franchement quand ils étaient dans la Tribu de l'Eau du Sud avant de revenir à Republic City, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester bons amis, pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par la culpabilité, pour Mako, et l'amertume, pour elle. Mais était-ce seulement possible au fond ?

-Hey Asami ! On t'attendait pas ! Fit joyeusement Bolin en ouvrant la porte, Pabu sur son épaule comme à son habitude, avant de reprendre : J'allais voir Mako au Commissariat, il est passé voir Chef Lin, tu viens ?

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer en lui attribuant un sourire franc. Depuis qu'elle connaissait le maître de la terre, ce dernier avait toujours été une présence enjouée permanente, refusant de penser négativement et ne voyant que du bien en tout. Par sa simple bonne humeur, il lui remontait le moral instantanément.

Sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, Bolin se tenait près d'elle et ils ne firent que cinq cent mètres à pied avant de pouvoir être dans la cour devant le Commissariat, qui grouillait de monde. Et un éclair rouge attira son regard brièvement et elle reconnut avec surprise le Général Iroh, avec qui elle avait été à l'aérodrome afin de compromettre les actions aériennes des équalistes.

-Bolin, le Général Iroh ne devait-il pas reprendre la mer avec le Commandant Bumi quand nous sommes partis ? Demanda Asami en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Elle en avait été persuadée et ne voyait pas une raison plausible à sa présence à Republic City.

-Le Général Iroh ? Où ça ? S'enquit Bolin en mettant une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour repérer le plus jeune commandant des Nations Unies, et membre de la famille royale de la Nation du Feu.

Général Iroh, qui était également Prince Iroh, petit-fils du Seigneur du Feu Zuko et fils cadet de l'actuelle dirigeante de la Nation du Feu, Honora (*****). Asami n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, fascinant, intriguant, fier, et pourvu d'une force naturelle impressionnante. Il avait des manières impeccables, celles d'un véritable gentleman, ne lui avait servi que du Miss Sato alors qu'ils avaient été pendant un court moment compagnons d'arme, lui avait présenté toutes ses excuses pour son père, et possédait un charme à couper le souffle.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, encore trop perturbée par sa rupture avec Mako, mais cela la frappait avec la force de l'évidence désormais. Le Général Iroh était un homme de vingt-sept ans, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant, avec ses yeux ambrés continuellement remplis de détermination, et la coupe de l'uniforme, il fallait l'admettre, lui allait à ravir.

-Hé ho ! Général Irooooh ! Hurla Bolin en mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour attirer l'attention du maître du feu, qui se retourna immédiatement vers la voix qui avait énoncé son nom.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Asami, et cette dernière se sentit transpercée par ce regard ambré qui semblait lire en elle, ses joues rosissant bien malgré elle. Combien elle aurait voulu paraître moins fascinée ! Moins troublée.

Traversant avec aisance la foule qui les séparait, Iroh avançait vers eux, un léger sourire poli aux lèvres, et arrivé devant eux, il leur adressa un signe de tête.

-Bolin, Miss Sato, quel plaisir de vous voir, les salua-t-il d'une voix profonde qui fit frémir Asami.

Immédiatement, elle se fustigea mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle réagir comme une adolescente face à cet homme qui avait presque dix ans de plus qu'elle ? Et pourquoi ses mains tremblaient à chaque fois pour un homme qui avait la maîtrise du feu ? Etait-elle donc à ce point masochiste ? Un maître du feu avait assassiné sa mère, son premier amour avait été un maître du feu, et voilà qu'elle se pâmait devant un général, un héritier de la Nation du Feu, et lui aussi un maître du feu.

A force de vouloir se frotter à cet élément, on finit par s'y brûler, songea Asami fugacement.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites encore à Republic City, Général ? On vous croyez reparti d'puis longtemps, ajouta Bolin avec ses grands yeux verts rieurs.

-J'ai demandé au Commandant Bumi si je pouvais rester quelques temps avec une troupe pour aider les Conseillers et Chef Bei Fong, qui a repris ses fonctions, à remettre Republic City en ordre. Notre aide n'est pas de trop, les équalistes sont moins puissants mais toujours aussi dangereux avec leurs gants électrifiés et leurs techniques de Chi-bloqueurs.

En entendant la mention de l'invention de son père, Asami sursauta sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le regard inquiet de Bolin lui mit du baume au coeur, et ses ongles se crispèrent dans le tissu souple de son pantalon. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal, le temps n'y faisait rien pour le moment. Son _père_ avait presque failli la tuer, et l'intention y avait été. Sans l'intervention de Bolin, elle aurait été sûrement gravement blessée ou même morte. Un infanticide... Comment son père y avait pu même y songé, aveuglé par la haine et le mépris ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le concevoir.

Asami releva ses yeux d'un vert très clair et remarqua, gênée, que le Général Iroh l'observait attentivement, le visage dénué d'expression. Mais ses yeux... par l'Avatar, ses yeux semblaient lui offrit tout le réconfort qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner de son corps. Cela ne seyait pas à son rang et à sa position. Ou alors voulait-elle y lire quelque chose, et la seule pensée que le Général avait d'elle était d'une faible, d'une pleurnicharde incapable de surmonter la trahison de l'homme qui l'avait élevée.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, Miss Sato, s'excusa platement le brun. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

-Non, répondit Asami d'une voix qu'elle espéra ferme, non Général, ne soyez pas désolé pour ça. Ce n'était rien, réellement.

Un sourire égaya ses lèvres pour assurer aux deux hommes présents qu'elle allait _bien_. Elle avait assez pleuré, et avait profité des combats pour décharger dans ses coups et ses mouvements toute la colère contre son géniteur qui l'habitait. Et peut-être aussi un peu la colère contre Mako et stupide cécité sur ses sentiments. Un tout petit peu. Vraiment très peu.

-J'pense qu'on va remettre à plus tard la visite à Mako et aller boire quelque chose de sucré et doux d'abord, non Asami ? Proposa Bolin avec un sourire innocent. Général, vous vous joignez à nous ?

La fille d'Hiroshi Sato pria pour qu'il réponde positivement. Cet homme la troublait, et elle espérait tellement avoir l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur lui, de pouvoir plus le cerner, de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la façade impeccable de général qu'il affichait... Il devait y avoir forcément plus, et la femme qui arriverait à pouvoir le contempler dans toute son entièreté serait une petite chanceuse.

-Merci de l'invitation, Bolin, mais je dois retrouver mes hommes dans quelques minutes, refusa poliment Iroh. Mais il me semble que le Conseiller Tenzin a organisé un dîner, qui aura lieu dans deux jours au Temple de l'Air, sur l'insistance de l'Avatar Korra, nous nous retrouverons là-bas ?

Oh oui, le dîner. Ça lui était presque sorti de la tête et Asami sourit de plus belle au général à la pensée que dans deux jours, elle pourrait converser avec lui, et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas que la fille qui avait perdu son père dans cette révolution mais qu'elle était également une femme indépendante, forte, et sûre d'elle. Une femme séduisante. Asami Sato lui ferait oublier qu'ils avaient une dizaine d'années d'écart, elle lui ferait oublier qu'il avait certaines valeurs qui l'empêcheraient sûrement de répondre aux avances subtiles qu'elle comptait lui faire, et elle lui ferait oublier que ça ne serait pas _convenable_. Après tout, Pema et le Conseiller Tenzin avaient bien plus de dix ans de différence, et ils en étaient arrivés à former une famille tous les deux... Pas qu'elle voulait une famille tout de suite, non ! Mais c'était un bon exemple de pied de nez aux "convenances" qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer _si_ ils arrivaient à un stade où la situation l'exigerait.

-Exact mon général !

-Je prends donc congé. Nous nous verrons dans deux jours, Bolin, Miss Sato.

Et il partit, fendant une nouvelle fois la foule vers l'entrée du bâtiment de la Police. Asami ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde de vue. Près d'elle, Bolin disputait gentiment Pabu qui venait de chiper une friandise à une petite fille qui n'avait fort heureusement rien remarqué du vol.

-Alors ce verre, Bolin ?

-Hé bien Miss Sato, je connais un très bon petit coin par là-bas, répliqua Bolin en pointant d'un doigt triomphant une petite gargote un peu défraîchie au bout de la rue.

Asami souffla bruyamment en priant tous les dieux que ce ne serait pas aussi de _bonne_ qualité que ce qu'ils avaient mangé lorsqu'ils étaient dans les souterrains avec les sans-abris de Republic City.

* * *

(*****) l'idée court sur le net que la fille de Zuko se serait appelée comme ça parce que vous comprenez ... L'HONNEUR ! Haha.

Pas de grande chute, oui je sais... mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce petit bout de texte. :)


End file.
